


We can be number one

by ColourBlindSatan



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Arguments, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Robbie's kind of an emotional wreck, Why Did I Write This?, and Sportacus is her teacher, did i mention:, frottage badly written, i wrote chapter 2 because of peer presure, im back, its what i live for, kill me, more kissing, robbie is Stephanie's dad, yeah it's bad I haven't actually written in 5 months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourBlindSatan/pseuds/ColourBlindSatan
Summary: Robbie and his daughter have recently moved into Lazy Town after the death of his wife. Today is the day that he goes to see his daughter's new teacher; enter Sportacus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for I have sinned

Robbie Rotten was not the most conventional of men, he wore a multicoloured pin striped suit for god sake. However he was a caring father, his daughter - Stephanie - with her electric pink bob, was the most important thing in his life. 

They had just moved to the suburbs after the death of Stephanie's mother and today the two were off to go to meet his daughters new year 5 teacher.   
When arriving at the school Robbie noticed the cleanliness, perfect and preening. 

"Mr Rotten?" Robbie turned around to a rather attractive looking man wearing a light blue suit with navy overtones. 

"Umm... hello that is me, who are you?" He questioned confused at why this beautiful guy would know his name, as well as wanted to actually talk to him? It was very odd for Robbie.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Sportacus," pausing for a second he added

"Stephanie's new teacher, recognised you from the school documents." The man was smiling goodnaturedly at him, Robbie though was mentally frowning he had actually hoped that Sportacus wanted to talk to him but it seemed not, no one apart from Stephanie's mother had been interested in him.

"Oh."

Still smiling though not as brightly before he continued to introduce himself "Come with me if you would."

Robbie followed obidientally holding tightly onto Stephanie's small hand trying his best to support his pink haired child.   
Sportacus kneeled down to the girls height patting her hair quietly telling her to go on and join her classmates, the man, Robbie noticed was excellent Ewith kids and that his job suited him perfectly. Smiled brightly down at the two he encouraged his daughter to go make friends whilst Sportacus stood up again. 

"Lovely child you've got there I'm sure she'll be a pleasure to teacher."

"I tried my best to show her ways to be good, slightly hypocrtical, but she's the best daughter I could ask for. Taken her mother's death as well as possible." A forlorn look appeared on Robbie's face though he was rather cynical and sometime upsetting he was a good man and didn't deserve his love to be taken away so young. 

A hand came to rest on his shoulder firmly gripping on thumb moving in consoling circles, "I'm sorry for your loss Robbie, if you need someone to talk to I'm always here for you, I know it may seem forward and all I mean I'm your daughters teacher but you seem lovely and you looking sad is a devestating sight." The cheery voice which Robbie had heard and enjoyed only minutes before had changed to something much more somber. Robbie new he wasn't worth this. He wasn't worth a nice man helping him, nothing in his life could go right for him and it would be the same with Sportacus. The growing attraction he felt for the man grew as his self loathing increased, guilt was clawing at him.

_**It's only been a few months since she died I shouldn't be wanting this man I shouldn't be wanting to be happy I never deserved her and I certain don't deserve this wonderful guy whose only been supporting.** _

It hadn't been Robbie's plan to start having an emotional breakdown but it was happening and infront of a man who he had only known less than a day.   
Sportacus saw the turmoil going through Robbie quickly helping to move him to an empty classroom.

"Robbie are you alright?" It was soft sound, kind and caring.

"I don't think I ever am," he responded hunched over tears threatening to spill.

"Just tell me what's wrong, please?" 

Robbie turned around to face away from Sportacus. "It doesn't matter, nothing does anymore. My wife died and I've been a wreck what's the point in it all. All my life I've been waiting for someone to through a net at me and take me away, away from everything it would be better for everyone. No ones liked me but her. I can't take it anymore. 

Then there's you, I've known you for such little time but you're already wonderful to me I don't deserve you in anyway, I want to but I know you won't ever like me-"

His mouth was stopped by the lips of the other man, a deep squeal unwillingly produced itself. 

"Sportacus?" 

"You doubt yourself too much, you don't need to hide away especially since I want to know you, you deserve more than your given now let me take you home later with Stephanie and we can talk. Sound good to you?" The bashful look looked wonderful of the shorter man and Robbie couldn't help but want to agree, he knew he shouldn't feeling the man was only doing it to pity him but when he felt another delicate kiss on his lips he agreed.

"Now I've got to go teach your daughter and some others I'll see you at the end of the day if it's okay?" 

"Of course, I'll be there and thank you." Robbie stood to his full height before lifting the others chin so he could place a kiss to his lips trying to convey his gratitude.

It may take awhile from Robbie to realise his self worth but with Sportacus together they could be number ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Spartacus have been dating for a while and have a date home alone, with declerations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate you pj why do I let you persuade me into this

Things had been going great, wonderfully even. Robbie was enjoying some of the best weeks of his life so far, having Sportacus in his life had brought him back to life, he actually went outside instead of lying on his bed as he had been doing almost daily before meeting his daughters teacher.

The couple themselves was still going strong, much to Robbie’s surprise, believing that his partner would have dumped him by now. He admitted he was beginning to love Sportacus; he loved watching him teach, exercise (which Sportacus was rather fanatic about), relaxing together, getting to kiss, spending time together. Of course there was some downfalls like him of trying to get Robbie to eat healthier or go running with him but still, the pros outweighed the cons greatly.

It was just under a month after they had started officially dating and Robbie had come to the school to go seek out Sportacus who he knew would be finishing off marking before going home for thaw night. Robbie had cleverly planned the night getting his daughter to stay over at a friend’s house so he could take his boyfriend out to dinner having a proper date without distraction of children or parenting problems.

“Sportacus.” Robbie who had made his way into the man in questions class room walked through the door.

“Huh? Robbie what are you doing here?” Spartacus looked around to his boyfriend a smile gracing his lips showing his affection.

“I wanted to ask you back to my house so we could have dinner together, Stephanie is with a friend.” He hoped he wouldn’t be denied his request, having prepared food that both of them could enjoy, thankfully his answer came quickly.

“Of course I’ll come, nice to have some alone time free from kids.”

“And with me of course.” Robbie said with only a hint of worry.

“It need not be said dear, I enjoy every moment with you.” Sportacus picked his belongings linking hands with Robbie gently squeezing, strolling back to the car. The journey itself was nothing of importance, it went by in comfortable silence the two enjoy just the sound of the car as well as the radio murmuring lowly.

The meal that Robbie produced was delicious, the conversation going from school matter and their jobs to more personal matters. Both of them cleaned up before going to sit together on Robbie’s sofa.

“That was brilliant absolutely brilliant.”

Robbie’s had work was rewarded with a kiss, a kiss which though started innocent slowly over minutes of slow snogging became more lust filled. Tongues battling for dominance over each other, hands roaming each other’s torsos.

“Upstairs?”

“Upstairs.”

The two ran up the stairs into Robbie’s bedroom Spartacus pushing Robbie down onto his bed, climbing on top trying to unbutton his shirt while the other mirrored the action on his own shirt. Sportacus leaned down passing kisses to Robbie’s neck and collarbone nibbling on the sensitive skin provoking moans. Robbie undid his trousers zipper and top button, lifting his hips to pull them off in an inelegant movement, he pushed his hand forward undoing the buttons on Sportacus’ trousers both working together to get them off in hurried actions.

Both now in only pants, Sportacus switched them over now having Robbie nuzzle into his neck sucking and kissing knowing it would leave marks, while positioning his legs so he could grind down harder trying to gain friction from his movements. One of Sportacus’ hands wondered down to Robbie’s arse gently massaging it and beginning to pull down the waistband.

He stopped abbruptedly.

“I’ve got to stop.” Sportacus pushed harshly on Robbie’s chest forcing the other to roll over onto their side.

“Oh,” it was too quiet. Thoughts and emotions wheeled into Robbie head screaming at him, about how it was right the Sportacus didn’t want him didn’t need him the way Robbie did.

_Why would a man like that want you?_

_He’s only got pitying you, but even he doesn’t want to pity puck you._

_WORTHLESS._

_UNWORTHY._

Robbie in least part try to think how it maybe wasn’t his fault but the shouts of his thoughts were smashing them into tiny pieces. A small whine came from his lips before a salty cascade of tears swarmed out of his tear ducts, he tried to stop them but it didn’t work he didn’t want to look emotionally dependant to Sportacus.

“Robbie? What’s wrong?” He tried to be soothing attempting to stoke the others lower back but all that came from it was Robbie crawling into small bundle fresh new tears coming out.

“I’m sorry I’m not enough for you.” It was choked out, the words stuttered, the deep baritone wrecked.

“Why do you think that Robbie, you’re more than enough for me you’ve done wonderfully for me.”

_His lying you’re terrible and could be nothing more._

“You wanted to stop.”

“Oh Robbie, Robbie please face me, please let me explain why I did that honestly its not you I promise and I’ll tell you if you look at me.” Robbie needing an explanation turned slowly to face Sportacus his face was red from the tears with his pristine hair now crumped with hairs shadowing his face. “Robbie I’m sorry I did, that but I had to do it. I don’t want to hurt you, I hope you know I would never intentionally hurt you, which is why I had to stop, I know you’ve never been with a man like this, I don’t want to take something so precious from and taint it. I couldn’t stand to see yoghurt from whatever I do so I have to stop myself before I do more harm than good please know I just love you so much I don’t want to hurt you and I feel like I would by doing this.” Sportacus’ eyes had started to tear up liquid threatening to spill, he had meant what he said I didn’t think he could hurt Robbie and he knew that if he did anything in the future Robbie would regret what they were going to do and he just couldn’t. Sportacus held his eyes so tightly shut not wanting to see Robbie’s reaction.

“You. You love me?”

“Yes I do.”

“I’ve had all these fears that you were dating me out of pity and I’ve cried myself to sleep before from the thoughts, I now know it’s because I love you too.”

Sportacus had opened his eyes to see his partner though face clearly showed he had been crying his eyes shown love and passion for him.

“Would you like to finish what you started?” Robbie had a mischievous smile which he couldn’t so no to.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst more crying, semi arguments and some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back it's me thanks to PJ my friend who encourages this way too much like seriously. so enjoy this mess of more sportarobbie

Sportacus woke to Robbie clinging to him, head nuzzled deep into the awake man’s neck.

“Gotta get up love, we’ve both got work today.” Robbie, who was just starting to wake up could be heard making muffled complaints, understandably too as it was two hours earlier than Robbie had ever woke up before.

“It’s five O’clock in the morning Sporty wanna go back to sleep,” Sportacus laughed at the shortened version of his name.

“Robbie I’m just waking up normally, don’t be so lazy and get up its good to get up.”

“I don’t believe you, if this is lazy than I will continue to sleep.” Robbie turned around so that he was no longer facing towards Sportacus and folding his arms grumpily, which could be said to look horrifically cute to his boyfriend.

“Okay you go back to sleep, I’ll go make food for the three of us and we can have a nice breakfast all together, that okay with you?” He had already started to get dressed in his clothes that were tidily piled despite their activities of the previous night. Robbie made sounds which though sounded reluctant was glad that he could go back to sleep. Spartacus leant over to Robbie, kissing his forehead placing a hand on the bed for balance; he felt a pull on his hand starting to intensively tug on it.

“No I’m not coming back to bed, I’m going to make you food.” He wriggled his hand free of Robbie grip, briskly walking out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. Sportacus began to make food for them all finding some food which he thought would be acceptable to eat, though he dispersed at many items in Robbie’s cupboards and fridge. After about ten minutes the eggs and bacon had been fried and boiled ready for Robbie and Stephanie, whereas Sportacus had retrieved some celery which he had placed in the house after they had started dating.

Waking up Robbie was a struggle to say in the least, rolling around acting like a child in Sportacus’ class would when they had gotten something taken away.

“Did you make me human food? Not any if your healthy stuff?” Robbie who had now gotten dressed though a weary look still retained.

“Yes I got you your ‘human’ food, you know it would do Stephanie a lot of good to eat stuff like I do, really good for you.” Spartacus argued his point lightly both not having any malice over the topic but light humour.

“I’ll let you try and persuade her into eating it.”

“I shall do, though I tell my class eating well is important.”

Robbie laughed “Sportacus that because everyone knows your fascination with it.”

“It’s not a fascination,” Sportacus looked sad, including his moustache if that could be believed.

“No don’t look like that its cute I promise. STEPHANIE, breakfast ready!”

“COMING DAD!” Stephanie shouted back, second’s later quick footsteps could be heard on the landing. “Mr. Sportacus made me breakfast? Cool!” Thu two men laughed and began to eat.

Once breakfast had been eaten and cleared up, Robbie drove them to the school before going off to his work.

Robbie worked far away leaving the better part of an hour alone in a silent car, which meant almost sixty minutes of Robbie left to his thoughts. Robbie was recalling last night, and what a wonderful night it was he loved every minute he got to have with Spartacus, however it still gave Robbie his usual self-doubt he was never good at telling what other people felt especially when he loved them he always panicked that they would break up or Sportacus to decide that he no longer needed Robbie the anxiety never left.

And Robbie’s mood only declined from there.

 

“Hey Robbie I know you’re home your cars out front."

"Yeah I'm in here," his tone non committal.

"You alright, how was your day?" Concern seeping into his voice.

"Fine, like most, yours?"

"Unimportant."

“Okay,” Sportacus looked confused this unlike Robbie’s usual self.

“You okay?” Sportacus repeated.

“I said I was fine,” voice elevated slightly “not like anything in my life’s important.”

Sportacus blinked slightly shocked though he knew Robbie had the occasional self-doubt he didn’t realise how strong it was.

“Robbie you’re incredibly important what would make you think you aren’t?”

“I just aren’t okay?” Passive aggressiveness streaking the tone. Sportacus reached out to c

“Robbie it’s all lies and you know it.”

“IT’S NOT LIES IT’S THE TRUTH.” The sound of the shout echoed through the house, he was suddenly glad Stephanie wasn’t there to see him like this, just being another fuck up.

“It’s not Robbie how can I make you understand that?”

“I’m just useless, I fuck up everything and can’t do this and I don’t deserve you at all, I mean why you even want to stay with me your life will just get ruined by it save yourself the trouble and go.” Though Sportacus could see how depressed Robbie was he was irrationally angered by what had been said.

“Robbie I can understand your self-hatred, but I don’t know how you could EVER presume my feelings for you, if you want me to leave I’ll go.” It was completely serious and solemn ending with Sportacus walking out the door.

**_It’s for the best Robbie you could have never made him happy I’m the long run it would of ended terrible. He’s such a brilliant man, you know he only said that you got his feelings wrong because he’s trying to make you feel better about yourself, so lovely and sweet and you upset him you’re such a bad person. Can’t ever do it right wouldn’t it be better if you left them all alone. Even Stephanie would have been better going to live with someone else you’re a bad person, father and partner._ **

“I-I don’t want to be.” _I love them both so much._

It was then the door opened, “Hi daddy! Oh god dad are you alright?” Stephanie began to panic only ever seeing her father in this state when her mother had died. “Do you need me to call anyone?”

“Sportacus.” It was quiet and chocked out between sobs but Stephanie understood and taking the phone she could see close her she dialled her teachers number.

“Mr. Sportacus?”

_“Stephanie what’s wrong you don’t sound okay?”_

“Daddy’s not doing very well and is crying he wanted me to call you.”

_“Okay Stephanie I’ll be a couple of minutes help him till I get there.”_

“Yes sir.” She ended the call before going to kneel by her dad.

“Dad, it’s alright I’m here and Mr. Spartacus said he’ll be here any second.” He pulled his daughter into a hug, cries beginning to fade.

The door swung open and Sportacus walked over to the pair, hugging them both at the same time, leaning into Robbie’s ear he whispered kindly:

“You’re worth it Robbie honestly and I’m gonna make remember it, I’m going to support you through whatever comes our way together I love you with all my heart and it breaks me to think you’re not worth my love, you’re my favourite thing in the whole wide world my number one man and I’m never letting go.”


End file.
